


Disneyland

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Astra go to Disneyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disneyland

Alex grins at the sight of her wife twirling in the center of the Downtown Disney District. She moves toward Astra, pulling the other woman towards her, “I love you,” she says while wrapping her arms around her.

“I love you too,” Astra says, leaning forward to press her lips to the younger woman’s. She grins, “Can we ride some rides before we head to the Blue Swamp?”

Alex chuckles, “Blue Bayou, baby.” She turns them towards Tower of Terror, “Let's start with that one.”

“Oh my god, yes!” Astra’s been obsessed with the movie,  _ Tower of Terror _ , since Alex made her watch it months ago.

Laughing Alex allows herself to be pulled toward the ride. “Astra, slow down.”

Astra stops abruptly, “Come on, piggyback ride.” She allows Alex to hop on her back. Both of them are laughing by the time they reach the line for the ride. Alex drops to the ground, leans against Astra’s side, “Have you ever ridden this one?”

“With Kara,” the younger woman says with a grin, “she hated it.”

“And you loved torturing her.”

A chuckle, “I still do.”

“Oh, it's our turn,” Astra says dragging her wife towards the ride.

AA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AA

That night at the Paint the Night Parade Astra watches, enchanted by the Disney characters before them. Astra wraps her arms around Alex’s waist from behind, “Thank you for bringing me here for our honeymoon.”

Turning Alex raises her arms to circle the other woman’s neck, “I love you, Astra Danvers. I spent my whole life looking for you and now I’ve found you. Coming here with you has been the greatest.” She brushes her thumbs over Astra’s cheeks, “I love you, my Kryptonian,” she murmurs before kissing her wife.

“I love you too, Alexandra,” Astra whispers quietly, the two of them turning to watch the last remnants of the parade.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lexstra 48) things you said on our honeymoon


End file.
